Unexpected Love
by Salma Kim
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya ketika hidupmu terasa sangat menyedihkan sedari kecil, lalu Bibimu menjualmu untuk menjadi Gisaeng Demi pengobatan suaminya. Sialannya, orang yang membelimu adalah orang yang sangat kau benci, haruskah berlari lalu menerima siksaan? Ataukah berpasrah? Lagipula 'orang yang kau benci' itu ehmm tampan? / Park Chanyeol x Oc/


Title : Unexpected Love

Cast : Park Chanyeol (EXO) Jesylin Byun (Oc) and other

HELLO..

ini FF ku, murni buatanku si author abal-abal yang punya hobi nulis dan coret-coret meja di kelas.. Not plagiat, because plagiat it's not my styleu kkk :v

Dont Copas yaaak

Mari Saling menghargai ~

...

...

...

...

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

...

 _Bagaimana rasanya ketika hidupmu terasa sangat menyedihkan sedari kecil, lalu Bibimu menjualmu untuk menjadi Gisaeng Demi pengobatan suaminya(katanya_

 _Sialannya, orang yang membelimu adalah orang yang sangat kau benci, harus larikah? Ataukah berpasrah? Lagipula 'orang yang kau benci' itu ehmm tampan?_

...

...

...

...

...

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cetak~_

 _Cetak~_

Gadis berhazel coklat dengan rambut shaggy pendek itu sesekali bersenandung sambil memotong beberapa lembar daun bawang, tangannya begitu terampil dan cekatan..

Tentu saja! Dia sudah melakukannya selama bertahun-tahun, memasak untuk dirinya dan keluarga Bibinya.

Satu-satunya orang yang mau menampung dirinya, walaupun perlakuan Bibinya itu ehmm 'terlalu baik' ?

"Berapa lagi waktu yang ku punya?" Gadis itu bertanya pada diri sendiri sambil melirik arloji pink di tangan kirinya.

"25 menit lagi huft... "

Gadis itu berucap sambil membawa beberapa peralatan makan ke dalam kamar milik Bibinya, 1 mangkuk berisi nasi putih, dan 1 piring berisi dadar telur yang di campurkan dengan kornet juga daun bawang tak lupa sumpit juga sendoknya.

Gadis itu-Jesylin Byun, menghela nafas begitu masuk ke dalam kamar Bibinya.

Ada Pamannya yang sedang terbaring lemah di Tempat tidur dengan penyangga leher juga tongkat di samping tubuhnya, Jesylin meringis begitu hazelnya menoleh ke samping kanan tubuh Pamannya, di sana ada Bibinya yang tergeletak atau mungkin tertidur dengan tidak etisnya, kakinya terangkat berada di atas perut Sang Paman, dan Jesylin berani bersumpah bahwa Pamannya pasti sangat kesulitan bernafas akibat itu.

"Good Morning, Uncle.. " Suara lembut Jesylin membangunkan Pamannya yang sedang terlelap itu.

" Morning My baby Girl.. " balas sang Paman dengan senyum hangatnya seperti biasa.

Jesylin membalas tersenyum menampilkan mata bulan sabit cantiknya.

" Paman, bisakah Paman makan sendiri? Ku rasa aku sudah terlambat.. "

" tak apa, aku bisa.. Kau berangkat saja eoh? " Paman Byun mengusap surai lembut Jesylin sayang, mengisyaratkan dia baik-baik saja.

Gadis tomboy itu tersenyum mendapat perlakuan lembut Sang Paman, tapi sebelum dia hendak pergi, tangannya mengangkat kaki Bibinya yang menindih perut Sang Paman.

Paman nya memang tidak protes, tapi bukan berarti itu tidak sakit, jadi Jesylin memutuskan untuk memindahkan kaki Bibinya dengan perlahan.

"persetan!!"

"tak bisakah kau tidak menggangguku hah gadis dungu!! "

Bentakan Bibinya mengejutkan Jesylin, gadis itu menghela nafas panjang sambil mencuri pandang ke arah sang Paman yang nampak terluka.

Harusnya Jesylin sadar bahwa akan selalu seperti ini akibatnya, tapi dia juga tidak bisa ah lebih tepatnya tidak rela jika Bibinya itu menyakiti Paman kesayangannya, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Ayah.

"Maafkan aku Bi.. " Jesylin membungkuk sambil meremas tangannya.

" kau ini idiot! Hobi sekali menganggu orang lain! Selalu merepotkan sedari kecil! Menyusahkan! Tidak berguna!"

Air mata Jesylin sudah berkumpul di pelupuk Matanya, tapi dirinya terlalu gengsi untuk menangis.

Ayolah! Ini sudah biasa baginya, jangan menyia-nyiakan air mata berhargamu hanya untuk hal seperti ini.. Ya setidaknya itulah yang di pikirkan Gadis berdarah Korea-Canada itu.

"Aku pamit berangkat Bi!" Jesylin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sesak di dadanya, dia tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi dari mulut Bibinya,

Itu

Sudah

Cukup!

 _Plak_

Jesylin meringis, gadis itu memegangi tempurung kepalanya yang baru saja di hantam oleh sesuatu yang keras..

Mangkuk porselen

"Aku belum selesai bicara dungu! " Bibinya membentak lagi.

Jesylin menarik nafas panjang, menggigit bibir plum nya menahan sesak.

" apa yang akan kau bicarakan lagi Bi? Apa!! Apa itu penting? Ku rasa segala yang kau ucapkan selama ini padaku, tidak ada yang penting.. Dan apa gunanya aku mendengarkannya hah?? " Entah keberanian dari mana, kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Bibinya nampak terkejut, Pamannya masih menunduk sendu.

Dan gadis itu tidak mau tahu lagi, dia keluar dari Kamar itu, dari Rumah itu lalu mulai berjalan ke Halte Bus untuk menuju sekolahnya.

'selalu menyedihkan' Batin gadis Manis itu

...

...

...

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

@SMHighSchool

"padahal 5 Menit lagi masuk, tapi kenapa Gadis-gadis itu masih saja berkumpul di Gerbang menunggu kita ? " Lelaki berkulit pucat dengan dagu lancip itu berucap sambil menatap keluar lewat Jendela mobil yang di tumpanginya.

" itu karena dia ingin melihatku yang sangat tampan ini.. " Lelaki berkulit tan dan berbibir tebal menyahut.

Mendapatkan death glare dari kedua temannya yang lain.

" Menggelikan.. " dengus seorang Lelaki dengan wajah dinginnya yang di setujui oleh lelaki berkulit pucat tadi.

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Eoh ada Demokah??" Jesylin menjinjitkan kakinya berusaha mengintip sesuatu di balik deretan Punggung gadis-gadis di sekolahnya.

'itu dia.. Mereka! '

'ahh uri prince datang'

'trio sialan dari the Wolf'

Bisik-bisik para Gadis di sekelilingnya membuat Jesylin memundurkan tubuhnya malas.

"hhhh~ ternyata mereka" Dengusnya kesal tak peduli.

"permisi.. Permisi.. Aku ingin lewat.. Permisi hey para gadis.. "

Jesylin mendorong tidak pelan tubuh gadis-gadis yang menghalangi Jalan Koridor Sekolah.

Tolong.. Gadis itu tidak bisa masuk ke Kelasnya dan Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.10 menit yang artinya dirinya sudah terlambat selama 40 menit.

"Ahh menyebalkan sekali sih, pagi-pagi sudah terkena lemparan mangkuk dan sapaan manis dari Bibi, lalu naik Bus Mogok di tengah jalan, dan sekarang? Jalan ku menuju kelas terhalang akibat sekumpulan makhluk betina yang menunggu serigala, tidak adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini hahhh!! " Jesylin berucap frustasi sambil mengacak rambut tidak panjangnya, mengundang beberapa tatapan aneh dari sekitarnya, beberapa lagi ada yang menatapnya jijik.

Jesylin berusaha masa bodo sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang memang gatal, dan terus mencari celah agar dia bisa jalan.

"permisi ah ku bilang permisi.. Aku sudah terlambat!! " gadis itu tanpa dosa mendorong keras punggung-punggung di hadapannya sampai..

 _Dug_ ~

Jesylin mendongak saat dia merasakan ubun-ubunya terpantuk sesuatu yang lumayan keras.

 _Dada seseorang_

"Eh?? "

" Kau ini mau modus ya?? "

" ehh?? "

Otak gadis itu masih mencerna kata-kata orang di hadapannya, matanya masih menatap seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi di hadapannya.

 _Dia_ _tampan_

" Modus apanya? Aku ingin lewat, aku sudah terlambat.. Minggir!! " Jesylin mendorong tubuh atletis itu, dan bermaksud untuk melanjutkan jalannya.

 _Grep_ ~

Namja tadi menarik tangannya.

" Bro! Kau ini murid baru ya? "

 _Bro??_

 _BRO??_

 _BROOO??_

 _dia di kira lelaki?_

" Jangan sok tau, aku sudah kelas 12 kau tau tidak? " Jesylin menjawab dengan wajah sok kerennya menatap sangar si penanya tadi.

" ah benarkah? Tapi... "

Namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jesylin sampai hembusan nafas hidungnya menerpa kulit sawo matangnya.

" Tapi sepertinya kau tidak mengenal kami? " lanjut Lelaki itu kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya kembali.

Dan Jesylin bersyukur akan hal itu.

" Memangnya kalian siapa sampai ingin sekali ku kenal hah? "

Semua pasang mata yang berada di sana menatapnya terkejut bukan main setelah apa yang tadi dia ucapkan.

Gadis itu menyadarinya, dan dia mulai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri

 _Kesalahankah aku tidak mengenalnya?_

"Sungguh kau tidak kenal kami?" kini seorang lelaki berkulit seperti Jesylin bertanya pada dirinya.

Dan hanya di balas oleh anggukan oleh Gadis itu.

"Kau ini selama sekolah melihatnya pakai mata kaki ya sampai-sampai tidak mengenal kami? " lanjut lelaki tan tadi.

Dan Jesylin hanya bersikap tak acuh mendengarnya.

Toh memang begitu adanya kan?

Lagi pula wajar saja Gadis itu tidak mengenal semua Makhluk di Sekolahnya, dia itu **tidak pernah peduli pada hal yang tak penting**.

Lagi pula, dia saja Tidak tau siapa Walikota daerahnya apalagi mereka-mereka ini?

Kadang gadis itu hanya tau Nama, tapi tidak dengan Wajahnya, ataupun sebaliknya tau wajah tidak tau Namanya, hanya satu alasannya.

 **Dia tidak pernah peduli pada hal yang tak penting**

Setidaknya menurutnya, -

"Kami ini The Wolf!" Ucap si Lelaki yang tadi tertabrak Jesylin dengan lantangnya.

Dan Jesylin hanya ber-O ria.

"Oh jadi kalian si Serigala itu? Ahh astaga aku baru tau.. Kekeke~ selama ini aku hanya mendengar tentang kalian saja, tapi tidak tau kalian yang mana.. Dan sekarang aku tau, bahwa kalianlah si Serigala.. Awuuuuuu~" Ucap Jesylin polos sambil menggerakkan kedua tangannya seolah berpura seperti seekor serigala yang mengaung.

Semua orang menatapnya geram.

"Ap...apaa?? Ah astaga aku tidak percaya ada orang sepertimu di sekolah ini.. " ucap Lelaki tadi dengan wajah terkejutnya.

" apa aku salah? "

" tentu saja! Kau ba... "

" sudahlah! Untuk apa kalian meladeni lelaki idiot seperti dia.. " Suara berat tiba-tiba datang dari dalam mobil mewah, lalu sesosok Namja yang tingginya menjulang ikut keluar dengan wajah dinginnya.

 _Apa dia the Wolf juga? Tunggu.. Apa? Lelaki??_

" kau tidak berguna! "

Namja itu mendorong tubuh mungil Jesylin kasar.

" itu kasar! " Bentak Jesylin tidak terima, dia sudah di perlakukan seperti itu di Rumah, tidak untuk di Sekolah.

" kasar kau bilang? Aku bahkan belum meninju wajahmu sampai hancur atau menginjak tubuhmu di lantai sampai remuk" balas lelaki itu tajam membuat Jesylin sesak.

"apa sih masalahmu padaku hah?? "

" denganmu? Masalah denganmu? Cih!! Aku ini Leader the Wolf mana sudi memiliki masalah dengan lelaki tidak berguna sepertimu.. "

 _Grep_ ~

Jesylin menarik kerah baju lelaki itu sambil berjinjit karena Demi Tuhan, namja itu tinggi sekali.

Lelaki itu menyeringai, sementara yang lain hanya menatap resah.

" Kau... "

Ekor mata gadis itu melirik Name tag namja itu kemudian membacanya.

" Park Chanyeol.. Kau sungguh kasar dan kurang ajar! Kau dan grup serigala mu itu lebih tidak berguna dari diriku yang kau sebut tidak berguna itu hanya karena aku tidak mengenal grup sialanmu itu... Memangnya apa istimewanya dirimu hah? "

Jesylin menatap tajam manik coklat itu dan Namja itu-Chanyeol, hanya tersenyum remeh.

" Well kau cukup berani.. " Ucap Chanyeol sambil melepas kasar cengkraman di Kerahnya. Dan balik mencengkram leher gadis mungil itu, membuat jeslyn meringis kesakitan

" kau bahkan lebih hina dari yang ku bayangkan Bro! " Ucap Chanyeol sarkatis membuat Jesylin nyaris menangis.

Tapi bukan Jesylin Byun Namanya jika dia mudah menyerah.

Gadis itu menyeringai kemudian..

 _Dug_ ~

Gadis itu menendang dengan keras 'kepunyaan' milik namja itu.

Chanyeol ambruk.

Meringis kesakitan bukan main sambil memegangi Masa Depannya.

Semua terkejut bukan main.

Terlebih saat Gadis itu menduduki perutnya, dan mencengkram kembali kerah seragam milik Chanyeol.

"Dengar! Tidak usah sok berkuasa, kau bukan Tuhan! Dan jangan kau pikir semua akan takut padamu dan Geng bodohmu itu, karena aku tidak! Dan tidak akan pernah takut padamu! "

Ucap Jesylin penuh rasa bangga, kemudian bangkit dari atas perut Chanyeol.

Dia mengambil tas dan skate board yang tadi sempat jatuh karena di dorong chanyeol sebelum dia hendak kembali ke kelas.

Kemudian menoleh...

" ah satu lagi.. Aku ini perempuan.. Bukan lelaki! Dan aku sangat bangga karena ehmm sepertinya aku ini satu-satunya perempuan yang berani mengahajarmu, iyakan Tuan Wolf? " Jesylin tersenyum remeh, dan Chanyeol berani bersumpah dia ingin sekali meninju habis wajah mungil itu.

" bye Wolf... " Jesylin berjalan meninggalkan mereka(Fangirl of the wolf dan the wolf itu sendiri), meninggalkan tatapan penuh kebencian dan kejijikan dari Para gadis itu.

"Jadi dia yeoja? Ku kira dia namja, dia memakai celana sih.." celetuk Si Namja kulit Tan sambil menatap tak menyangka gadis tadi-Jesylin, yang mulai menjauh.

"Kai! Bantu Bos berdiri!! " teriak Si Namja kulit pucat membuat si Namja berbibir seksi itu menoleh.

" ahh kau baik-baik saja kan Hyung? " Namja berbibir seksi yang tadi di panggil Kai itu bertanya pada Chanyeol sambil membantunya berdiri.

" yeoja brengsek! Akan ku habisi dia!! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued..

.

.

.

.

...

Whoaaaaa.. Gimana gimana? Bagus ga? Ahh aku tau ini norak dan pasaran T_T

Tapi ku harap masih ada yang suka, apalagi ada yang review ah aku seneng banget.. Karena ini pertama kalinya aku bikin FF di sini huhuhuhu..


End file.
